


Let's Talk Fusion

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashback, Fusions, Gen, Love, blue diamond gets character development, fun conversation, garnet gets character development, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: Blue and Garnet have a chit chat.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Garnet (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Ruby & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Let's Talk Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post i saw on instagram don't remember who made it though

_ “Garnet?” Blue Diamond repeated, “Does that… call herself a Garnet?” she laughed, “What would you have her do, enter with the Demantoids? The Hessonites? The Pyropes? Pink, I’m being very generous here but you can’t expect me to—“ _

_ “I won’t go.” Garnet interrupted.  _

_ Nothing could’ve compared to the rage Garnet had felt in that moment, gritting through her teeth and trying to keep her composure. She almost wanted to scream at Blue Diamond or run away like Ruby and Sapphire had done.  _

_ The way Blue Diamond talked down to her like it was nothing, like  _ **_she_ ** _ was nothing. She couldn’t stand it; but Garnet wouldn’t expect a gem like her to understand anyway, let alone actually  _ **_want_ ** _ to understand.  _

_ Someone so high up, who can’t take a minute out of her day to even think about why she might be who she is.  _

_ Despite how much she was trying to ignore it, Garnet couldn’t help but feel the rage festering in her gems, waiting to explode outwards at the diamond.  _

_ She had to let it slide in that moment, though, for Steven.  _

* * *

“I guess I just…” Blue Diamond sighed, “don’t understand. Why do you stay fused like that all the time? What’s the point?” 

Blue Diamond and Garnet were sat atop a mountain of blue clouds inside Blue’s room, Garnet sat cross-legged across from Blue Diamond who was on a different, much bigger cloud. 

“There is no point.” Garnet stated calmly, “I just exist.” 

“But why?” Blue diamond insisted, “You have two different very capable gems, but you decide to throw those qualities away for… a fusion?” she threw her hands in the air, expressing her confusion. 

“I am greater than the sum of their parts,” Garnet started, “Ruby and Sapphire don’t fuse because they need to. They fuse because they want to. They love each other.”

“Love?”

“Yes.”

Blue Diamond huffed, laying her head down on her cloud and musing over what the fusion had just said.

“Do you love someone?” Garnet asked. Blue Diamond jumped in her spot, startled by the question.

“I’m… not sure,” Blue said, “how would I know?”

Garnet smiled, “I think you know.”

Blue sat up abruptly, “What?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at Yellow.”

“Well… I suppose so.” Blue’s cheeks turned a darker shade of blue as she tilted her head away in embarrassment. 

“And you love her?” Garnet asked.

“...Fine.”

Garnet nodded, “That’s how Ruby and Sapphire love each other,” she laced her hands together, “That’s why I exist.” 

Blue Diamond looked back at the fusion, placing her head on her arms as she laid down. “I’m still not sure I see the appeal…” she rested her head on the ball of her palm, “but… I want to understand.” 


End file.
